freshmeatfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4.6
|image= .jpg |airdate=28 March 2016 |pre=Episode 4.5 |next=You're at the last episode }} is the sixth and episode of the series four of Fresh meat, which was first broadcast on 28 March 2016. Summary Vod is still making things up to the housemates after the house was broken into and trashed by the drug dealers she hired as security for Vodstock as they are enjoying their freedom on the morning of results. However, when the results come in, not everything is expected. Howard receives his first class degree, Kingsley a 2:1 and JP a third. A crushed Oregon struggles to make sense of her 2:2 particularly so when Vod unexpectedly receives a 2:1. Unable to process her result, Oregon lies to her parents and tells them she received a first, fictionally fulfilling their pressing expectations of her. Basking in the glory of her result, the housemates remind Vod of the pending alternative graduation ball and the fact she has no money to create it, with a thousand students anticipating a fantastic night ahead. Howard expresses his nerves about moving to London and beginning his job at Ordnance Survey, suggesting the group house share in London, to which they quietly agree would be a good idea, but when he advances plans and finds a property, they later come clean. Josie admits to JP that she wishes to maintain their sexual relationship, which they developed in the year, after he leaves but asks him to keep it a secret. After quickly considering a PGCE, Oregon frantically applies for a plethora of Master’s degrees in creative writing, expressing her newfound desire to be a novelist and is rapidly accepted for a place in Manchester. She discovers, however, on the day of graduation with her mother that she was only accepted onto the course as it was run by Professor Shales, who deliberately perverted her application and awarded her a place. This adds to her mother’s horror when she also finds out that Oregon had an affair with him, is known by a nickname, was impeached from office as President of the Student Union, received only a 2:2 and got a student deported by injuring him sexually. Vod interjects to Oregon’s defence, suggesting that her mother consider all the good qualities in her daughter, identifying positives in this string of incidents her mother feels humiliated about. The group are then confronted by students demanding to know details about Vodstock only to assume that Vod has ‘done a runner’ – something she previously intended. They then find her back at the house, which she has decided to use as the venue for the ball, much to JP’s protests, telling them that she considers them her family and is determined to make things right for good after the house was robbed. The party turns out to be a success, despite the housemate’s worries regarding the house struggling to cope with the capacity of people it holds; the police later turn up and Vod shuts it down. JP confronts and shuns a drunken Tomothy who’s sexual advances make Josie uncomfortable, declaring that he doesn’t intend to take up the job his brother has set out for him and that he will do whatever he wants, despite his brother’s audacious attempts at emotional blackmail mentioning their dead father, in an attempt to make him see sense about his future. The housemates later sit on a small hill overlooking Manchester as the sun rises. Howard reveals he has found a new three-bed house share. Vod reassures Oregon she doesn’t need to be accepted onto a course to be a novelist. She jumps on the idea, saying she will write a novel set in Laos, where she plans to move. After long consideration, Josie decides to make a go of a proper (long distance) relationship with JP, but he accepts under the obligation that she make it public, only to find that the other four are happy for them and encourage the relationship. He then says he has made up his mind about his career ambitions and wishes to become an estate agent. Kingsley, who decides to quit pursuing a job he was given after finding out that it was unpaid and move back in with his mother, accepts JP’s offer to instead move in with him. Oregon asks Vod to come to Laos with her, suggesting she could teach English there as she writes her novel. With no plans for the road ahead, Vod agrees and the two eagerly set off. Before leaving the house, JP and Kingsley find out that Howard has always lived in Manchester, and that his family home is not in Scotland, but two streets away – a secret he kept because he felt his parents embarrassed him. The series closes with Josie nostalgically walking round the now empty and bare 28 Hartnell Avenue as she comes to terms with the fact she will not be with the group in her final year, before setting off, looking noticeably sadder. In a final deleted scene of the episode, the six main characters catch up through a Skype call. JP is working hard as an estate agent and happily flat sharing with Kingsley and Howard, who joined them after concerns over the people he had initially planned to live with. Vod and Oregon are embracing life in Laos and Josie can be seen in her room of the house, ready to face the challenges of third year. Category:Episodes